Tiger Zinda Hai
About Tiger Zinda Hai (English: Tiger Is Alive), also known as TZH, is a 2017 Indian Hindi-language action thriller film co-written and directed by Ali Abbas Zafar. The film stars Salman Khan, Katrina Kaif and Sajjad Delfrooz in leading roles, with Angad Bedi, Kumud Mishra, Nawab Shah, Girish Karnad and Paresh Rawal in supporting roles. The film is the sequel to the 2012 film Ek Tha Tiger and the second installment of the Tiger film series, and is based on the 2014 abduction of Indian nurses by ISIL. The first look of the poster was revealed by Salman Khan through his official Twitter account on 18 October 2017 on the occasion of Diwali. The official trailer was released on 7 November.The film was released on 22 December 2017. With a budget of ₹2.1 billion (US$32 million), it is the one of the most expensive Hindi filmand one of the most expensive Indian filmsof all time. It has grossed more than ₹5.5 billion (US$84 million) at the box office, becoming a major commercial success and one of the highest-grossing Indian films of all time. At the 63rd Filmfare Awards, Tom Struthers won the Filmfare Award for Best Action. Story Eight years have passed since the events of Ek Tha Tiger and the whereabouts of Tiger and Zoya are not known. In Ikrit, Syria, 40 nurses – 25 Indian and 15 Pakistani – are held hostage in their own hospital by Abu Usman, the head of ISC, a terrorist organisation. The chairman of the Research and Analysis Wing (RAW), Shenoy, feels that only Tiger would be able to rescue the nurses and that too within a period of 7 days as the United States will launch an airstrike within 7 days to kill Usman. Presently, Tiger and Zoya live in Innsbruck, Austria and have a son, Junior. Shenoy and his deputy, Karan manage to find Tiger and requests him to undertake the mission. Although hesitant at first, Tiger agrees after Zoya asks him to carry out the mission for his country. Tiger and three other RAW agents Azaan, Namit and Rakesh travel to Syria. Meanwhile, Zoya comes to know of the Pakistani nurses held hostage along with the Indians and joins Tiger with two other ISI members Abrar and Javed. On the day of the airstrike, Tiger managed to rescue the nurses from the hospital. Meanwhile, Abu Usman holds Zoya hostage and captures Tiger, who is put into a poison chamber. Tiger, Zoya and the nurses flee after Tiger defeats Abu Usman and his troops. Tiger and Zoya go into hiding once again due to Tiger's belief that the RAW will never forgive him for deserting them, but tells Shenoy he will always be there if his country is in trouble. Characters * Salman Khan as Avinash "Tiger" Singh Rathore * Katrina Kaif as Zoya * Sajjad Delafrooz as Abu Usman * Paresh Rawal as Firdauz aka Tohbaan * Angad Bedi as Namit * Kumud Mishra as Rakesh * Girish Karnad as Shenoy * Neha Hinge as Maria * Gavie Chahal as Captain Abrar * Danish Bhatt as Captain Javed * Anupriya Goenka as Poorna * Khalida Jan Touray as Pakistani Nurse Naghma * Kashmira Irani as Pakistani Nurse Sana * Anant Vidhaat Sharma as Karan * Ivan Rodrigues as India's Ambassador to Iraq * Nawab Shah as Pawan * Zachary Coffin as Gary * Casey Shannon as Sam Jacobs * Siddhartha Basu as Indian Defense Minister. * Rohit KaduDeshmukh as Rohit * Paresh Pahuja as Azaan * Najmeddin Al Hadad as Hakim * Vibhoutee Sharma as Jiya * Sartaaj Kakkar as Junior * Jineet Rath as Hasaan * Anjana Om Kashyap as Herself (Indian TV Reporter) Songs # Swag se Swagat By Vishal Dadlani http://bollywood.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_Singers_of_2018 Neha Bhasin # Dil Diyan Gallan By Atif Aslam http://bollywood.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_Singers_of_2018 # Zinda hai (Theme Song) By Sukhvindar Singh & Rap By Raftaar http://bollywood.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_Bollywood_Rappers # Daata tu By Shreya Ghoshal # Tera Noor By Jyoti Nooran # Dil Diyan Gallan (Unplugged) By Neha Bhasin Category:Bollywood playback singers Category:Movies